Change of Pace
by Airy36
Summary: Post carnival. Shizuru is not as perfect as everyone think. Some people knew that, but betrayal around her drove her crazy and she decided to change ...


Disclaimer:I don't always own something, if I do, it is not Mai-Hime, Dota or 9gag!

Chapter 1 : Rain

That day was not like any other days. Although it was summer, the sky was pitch black and thundering sounds were echoing throughout the usually peaceful city. Knowing it was going to rain hard outside, most people are kept in their houses, watching TV or surfing the net. On the contrary, Shizuru was looking forward to it. She always liked the rain. She liked the serenity brought by the rain. It calms the burning sensation inside her. In her childhood days, she was not allowed to dance in the rain, but who will stop her now anyway? Her parents were somewhere in the world. She doesn't even know where they were as they kept travelling back and forth to faraway lands. "Business matter." Her father said in a cold tone. Shizuru doesn't care anyway and in fact, enjoying her solitude. Her parents rarely pushed her to her limit. In fact, she was loved by their parents. But they were being possessive, so she never liked them. In addition, she never liked being in company with somebody for too long, Reito and her few "true friends" were not the case. Now, there was Reito. The perfect guy on the outside but rotten on the inside. "Just like me ..." She thought to herself while running in the middle of the rain.

Clothed in a black hoodie, nobody would expect "the running guy in black hoodie" was the most popular girl in Fuuka, the Student Council President. As she got closer to the park, she slowed down as her crimson eyes scanned the area. "Empty, as expected. Who would play swings in the rain anyway after running in a hoodie, a black hoodie." She muttered to herself. She then sat on the on the swing and started to swing it. "This is much easier than simple harmonic motion. Even though it has "simple" on its name, it wasn't simple at all, remembering all the rigorous exercises she had done on the topic.

Oh I got an inspiration!" Smirked Shizuru

She took her waterproof mobile phone and began to surf the net. Being rich is at least handy, sometimes. "[Memegenerator][dot][net] should do this as I'm outside in this fuckin' rain.

After putting "I DON'T ALWAYS USE THE WORD "SIMPLE", WHEN I DO IT IS SIMPLE HARMONIC MOTION" on a picture of an old guy with beer in his hand. She smiled and got another idea.

She then put "IF THERE'S SIMPLE HARMONIC MOTION, ARE THERE ANY COMPLICATED HARMONIC MOTIONS?" text on an asking dinosaur. She chuckled to herself and let her creativity kicked in in the meantime and created lots of funny pictures in the rain.

After she couldn't think anything funny anymore, she navigated to a website she had known by heart, [9gag][dot][com]. She logged in as "futhisplace" and began uploading. After she has finished uploading, she rose from the swing and started to run again.

* * *

><p>It was still raining and her home was still far away. She decided to turn left and found her way to a decent apartment around the area. Then she navigated herself to room 401, which located on the 4th floor and unlock the door at the moment she get there.<p>

Stepping into the darkness, she found a body lying on the floor.

"Are you sleeping?" Asked confused Shizuru

"No, I'm training for my death." Deadpanned Reito. Shizuru smirked at his reaction.

"You don't say!" Chuckled Shizuru

"That's my line!" Both of them smirked

As Reito began to rise from his death training, he noticed that Shizuru was … wet. But before he began to say a word, Shizuru spoke first.

"Let's just play dota. We have to practice before the tourney begin."

"That's not gonna work if there's only two of us. I'm sure they are still in the beach."

"Just play pubbies then, it's better to practice with no brainer to control our emotion." Stated Shizuru

"Okay then. Right after you have a bath. You're soaking wet! You're gonna get sick. It's raining heavily anyway, you don't want to waste your time getting disconnected over and over again."

"I told you not to use *ISP name*!" Shouted Shizuru.

"I can't afford *different ISP name* for fuck's sake!" Reito shouted back.

"Such a poor boy, aren't you" Teased Shizuru

"I know I'm not as rich as you, miss Shizuru Fujino" Countered Reito with a sly smile. His voice was made as formal as possible and apparently, it hurts Shizuru.

Shizuru didn't answer him and placed her slightly wet mobile phone in Reito's computer desk.

"You know what, I wanna take a bath. Don't peek, perv." Glared Shizuru.

Reito noticed the uneasiness in her voice and decided not to "release the kraken".

"I won't peek. I just had a good fap before you came here. That's why I was asleep when you got here." Cheered Reito

"Fuck you! I'm so lucky that I didn't find you fapping when I got here!" Shizuru grinned.

"I don't always fap, when I do the porn must be fabulous!" Added Reito.

Looking annoyed and amused at the same time, she began to speak.

"That's enough, just let me have those collections of yours. I'm afraid that my room is under surveillance."

"You're a desperate man on the inside, huh?" Teased Reito

Shizuru didn't answer and headed to the bathroom. Once she get naked and turned on the shower that pours water onto her head, she began crying, replaying every scene that run inside her head …

Next:What happened the day before?

* * *

><p>AN This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please spare my life ^_^. I'm also not a native speaker so forgive any mistakes that I've made. I also need a beta if anyone is interested ^_^. Comments, correction or flaming are welcome, though!

WARNING! THIS IS NOT SHIZURU X REITO STORY I may warn you. Their relationship is NOTHING ROMANTICAL, it's PURE FRIENDSHIP! Just find out later!

[9gag][dot][com]= A website where you can post / see funny pictures. Hilarious as hell!

Dota = Defense of the Ancients, a popular game made by Blizzard Entertainment

Tourney = Tournament

Pubbies = public game, the place where you play with random people.

ISP=Internet service provider

Fap = Masturbating ^_^


End file.
